paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Bridge
Heist Description Some very polite eastern friends have asked us to extract the son of a local businessman from a prison transport. The plan is simple: Under cover of darkness, we hit the convoy when they cross the green bridge. We stop all traffic, then grab our man. We put him in a fulton skyhook and make him vanish into thin air... "Take no prisoners." Green Bridge is a heist in Payday: The Heist. It involves the player freeing a prisoner from a transport, then escorting him past law enforcement for a daring skyward extraction before escaping themselves. The team receives assistance from George, the airplane pilot who extracts the Chinese prisoner via Skyhook.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fulton_surface-to-air_recovery_system The intent of the heist is to release the son of a wealthy Chinese businessman. The heist starts with one of the crew activating an explosive that is intended to stop the movement of a prison caravan transporting prisoners. The explosion sets off a nearby explosive which in turn blows the bridge in two, sending one of the prison transports teetering near the edge. Once the prison guards and police have been dealt with, the crew must attach saws onto four doors of the vehicles. The crew must defend the themselves from waves of police attacking from the far end of the bridge and helicopter insertions. The saws will finish independently depending on when they were installed. The VIP is randomly sitting on one of the vehicles and is the only visibly Chinese prisoner. The crew must escort the VIP to a scaffolding and attach him to a Fulton balloon system. The pilot of the plane then arrives and picks him up, though it is possible for him to miss the first time and the balloon system would need to be reset. Once the VIP is gone, the crew must immediately make their way to the far end of the bridge, through the one final wave of police, to a set of diving gear. Objectives *Locate The Prison Convoy (Convoy) *Find The Chinese Prisoner (Convoy) *Escort The Prisoner (Scaffolding) *Send Up The Balloon (Scaffolding) *Defend (Scaffolding) *Make The Escape (Bridge Pillar) Trivia *Based on the worldwide success rates, Green Bridge is the most difficult heist overall. *There is a random event on all difficulties where the fourth transport will slide down the destroyed end of the bridge until just before going over the edge. While it is sliding, the saw cannot be placed. There does not seem to be any correlation between the transport sliding and the VIP being inside, although he sometimes can be. *George the plane pilot can sometimes miss the balloon the first time, requiring the crew to increase its altitude. Because of this possibility, the crew cannot leave the VIP early and use that time to make their way to the extraction point and avoid the final wave. However, George always succeeds on the second try, so it is safe for the crew to start heading down the scaffolding immediately once the balloon is readjusted. Gallery GreenBridge scaffolding middle.jpg GreenBridge scaffolding across.jpg Payday-the-heist-green-bridge.jpg GreenBridge prisoner in chair.jpg GreenBridge plane.jpg Category:Green Bridge